Fan:Cyberdramon (DCS)
Cyberdramon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Cyberdramon is a a partner to a Tamer named Riku Arhinmäki. Description Cyberdramon has always had to strong will to fight anyone it considers an enemy or a worthy opponent. Due to its violent nature, the DigiGnomes appeared and exiled into the real world to test whether it could become a Partner Digimon for a famous Finnish card game player and student Riku Arhinmäki, whose favorite Cyberdramon was in a Digimon trading card game. Occasionally, the DigiGnomes. Cyberdramon had already spent one year with Riku and longed to be part of the battles against the Deva. But the DigiGnomes had other plans, when they asked both Cyberdramon and Riku to come into the Digital World in order form a stronger bond as well as defeat a new threat to the two worlds. It was only after meeting the other Tamers and De-Digivolving into Monodramon during the return to the real world that made him less fierce and more friendly. Attacks *'Erase Claw': Fires bursts of data-erasing energy from his claws that can partially delete the opponent's digital structure. *'Cyber Slash': Slashes the enemy with his sharp claws. Appearances Digimon: Ordeal of Deva Cyberdramon makes a cameo appearance in the mid-credit scene where right after his arrival into the Digital World, he attacks Anilamon the Dragon Deva in the Desert Layer, and Riku is forced to help him by using "King Device" card to make Cyberdramon grow larger. Anilamon was defeated, but Cyberdramon was not satisfied, so Riku promised to help him find a worthy opponent. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year later, Riku still had trouble to get Cyberdramon calm down. When they visited Jijimon and Babamon, they found out that Jason Storm, Kyle Lambert, Vera Neidhardt and Mei Yashida from New York had appeared into the Digital World too. Jason and Kyle knew about him and excited to finally meet him, but Vera disliked him. Riku and Cyberdramon heard everything about the Deva and Calumon, the source of all Digivolution. After that Riku told how they had defeated Anilamon and how Cyberdramon was searching for a worthy battle. Until then they helped the Tamers to reunite with Tatsuya Munemori, Andrew "Andy" Conteh and Susan Conteh. Riku and Cyberdramon found their way into a place where Cyberdramon wished to challenge Apollomon, a member of the Olympos XII. But Apollomon persuaded them to fight against a true enemy. Cyberdramon calmed down a little bit and expressed his desire to know more about this enemy. After Apollomon sensed how the other Tamers had ended up into a conflict with Mercurimon, Riku and Cyberdramon joined them to end the fight. But it was only after the arrival Harold Thompson and Kudamon with a holographic apparition of Grigory Shatalov when everyone heard the truth. The enemy was D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. When D-Reaper attempts its first attacks, it appears to be a powerful opponent even for Cyberdramon. When the Tamers return to New York, Cyberdramon De-Digivolved into his Rookie form Monodramon and became much more calm. He then joined Riku who returned back to Finland. Digimon: Judgement Code While Riku's father was distrustful of Monodramon, Riku defended him and refused retire as a Tamer. Monodramon moved into the partment Riku had managed to find for himself. After they had unpacked Riku's remaining stuff, they checked the news and found out how D-Reaper had started to invade Earth cities, including Helsinki. The two decided to go defend the city and Monodramon Digivolved back into Cyberbramon. In North America, Edmund Harmon and Gia Avilés as well as their Partner Digimon Patamon and Tailmon restored the ability of each Partner Digimon to Digivolve into their Ultimate and Mega forms. They also gave the Tamers an ability to Biomerge with their Partner Digimon in the real world, allowing Cyberdramon and Riku to Biomerge with into Justimon. Justimon traveled into the United States to help his friends to fight against D-Reaper. After D-Reaper's main body where real Mei was kept as a prisoner were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Riku and Cyberdramon joined the final battle along with other Tamers, Apollomon, Mercurimon, Omegamon and Imperialdramon. During the battle, Justimon asked more power to defeat an ultimate ADR, simply called Reaper, and Sakuyamon gave much of her power for him to make his weapons more powerful. When Beelzemon is wounded and Grani damaged, and later, the effect of the Red Card that causes the Partner Digimon to Digivolve. Cyberdramon, however, witnessed how Tatsuya and Guilmon managed to use the data of the White Card to shut down D-Reaper. Riku, however, decided to become only as a reserve member of the United Digital Activity Agency in order to balance his personal life and make amends with his family. Cyberdramon accepted his Tamer's decision and did the same thing. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon